Dziewczyna z obozu
Plik:Dziewczyna z obozu.ogg lata 90te lvl 17 wakacje mame wypierdala cie na jakis obóz dla ostrej patoli mame ale ja nie che zamknij morde jedziesz bo zapłacone XD k jedziesz nie zbyt zadowolony gdy docierasz do tego ośrodka myślisz se że może być spoko bo fajne miejsce las jezioro itd XD tylko kible na dworzu mame cie zostawia i spierdala z ojcem januszem OLINKLIZIW do włoch trafiasz do pokoju z spks sebkami troche takie pizdy ale ty lepszy nie jesteś spotkanie integracyjne okazuje się że nie ma ostrej patoli tylko jakieś same dzieci piwnicy wtem widzisz ją jasna skóra ciemne kasztanowe włosy piękna figura długie nogi twarz anioła czujedobrzewserduszku.pgn twój beniz też się cieszy opiekunowie rozpalają ognisko smarzysz se kiełbase nagle koło ciebie siada ta fajna karyna "cześć, jestem agnieszka a ty?" kij z kielbachą wpierdala ci się do ognia próbujesz go złapać ale trzepiesz się tylko jak pojebany loszka zachichotała męskim glosem mówisz "jestem anon dziwko" "oo ładne imię hehe skąd jesteś zjebie?" "z sanoka XD a ty?" "z wawy hehe stolica" "no wiem ty tępa kurwo" nagle niezręczna cisza myślisz co powiedzieć i z dupy mówisz "chcesz chapnąć moją kielbaske?" loszka znowu bk "hehe dzięki anon" bierze gryza twojej kiełbaski zaczynacie gadać o życiu loszka nigdy nie miała chłopaka hehe starzy ją też wykurwili z chaty rozmawiacie tak godzinami patrząc sobie w oczy ty samiec alfa proponujesz loszce spacer po lesie "anon ale tak nie wolno ://" "zasady są po to żeby je łamać hehe" idziecie przez las trzymając sie za ręce w lesie jakis spożywczak jest bo to koło takich domków do wynajęcia nad jeziorem kupujecie winiacza tego sławnego komandosa siadacie sobie razem na jakieś górce otwierasz winiacza jebs denkiem w łokieć jebs w kolano i w czoło na szczęście XD loszka śmieszkuje z ciebie "anon jesteś taki zabawny, lubie cie" "ja cb też loszka" pijecie razem winko obejmujesz ją ona się w ciebie wtula feelsgoodman.jpeg serduszko rośnie jak penis pedofila w przedszkolu loszka przechyla ostatni łyk patrzycie sobie w oczy wasze twarze się zbliżają całujecie się jak w tych sławnych amerykańskich filmach trwa to z 5 min XD loszka mówi że trzeba wracać idziecie spowrotem za rękę rozmawiająć wracacie i widzicie te spierdoliny dalej przy ognisku nikt się nie zczaił że was nie ma hehe noł przyps odprowadzasz są do pokoju i idziesz do siebie nie śpisz całą noc, patrzysz w gwiazdy i myślisz tylko o niej sen jednak silny skurwiel i film ci się urywa rano na śniadaniu siadacie razem gadacie se jak wczoraj wgl cały czas robicie wszystko razem jak bliźnięta syjamskie XDXD mijają 2 tygodnie (obóz trwał 4) jesteście super szczęśliwi razem całe noce spędzacie na spacerach i piciu winka XD ostatni tydzień loszka powoli smuta że cie straci mówisz że będziesz do niej jeździł pociągiem co łikend i będziesz kupował kwiaty "och annon jaki ty jesteś słodki" "kocham cie moje śliczne ty kochanie" Ostatni dzień przed wyjazdem jak co noc wino las wy dwoje loszka mówi że chce wyrazić swoją miłość w inny sposób "anon chce się z tobą kochać" XD wygryw zasram idziecie do męskiego kibla bo tylko tam nikt nie chodzi ona zdejmuje koszulke instant boner cycuszki jędrne i piękne lepsze nawet niż z filmów starego XD łapie cię za beniz "anon rozbieraj się" stoicie razem zupełnie nago loszka klęka i ssa małego anona okurwajakdobrze.jpeg nigdy tak nie czułeś w końcu wypina się i daje znak do startu ruchasz ją namiętnie nie tak byle by zasrać ale z prawdziwej miłości po wszystkim wyznajecie sobie miłość i przysięgacie się spotkac znowu i być na zawsze razem idziecie do ciebie bo sebki są u loszek o czym kurwa nie wiedziałeś bo tak byś nie musiał się jebać z głową obok sracza zasypiecie slodko razem przytuleni do siebie wstajesz rano i mówisz "loszka trzeba się pakować" loszka z promienistym uśmiechem wstaje daje ci buzi i ucieka na tych swoich pięknych nóżkach do pokoju autobus podjezdza loszka daje ci kartke z numerem telefonu adresem itd płaczecie odjezdzacie smutnażaba.jpg ryczysz całą droge już w autobusie piszesz do niej list gdy wracasz do domu dzwonisz do niej rozmawiacie "anon brakuje mi ciebie" "mi ciebie też loszka" znowu płaczecie ale ze mnie ciota wysyłacie sobie listy mija kilka miesięcy loszka przestaje odpisywać myślisz że musisz do niej jechać bo do wakacji nie wytrzymasz bierzesz swoją całą kase jaką masz i idziesz na pociąg do stolicy droga troche dluga ale robisz to dla niej czujesz papje w brzuchu z radości idziesz i cieszysz sie jak ostatni debil widzisz jej dom widzisz ją w oknie ona patrz na ciebie ucieka gdzieś nagle myślisz że biegnie cie przywitać pukasz do drzwi cały uradowany otwiera jakaś stara kurwa "zastałem agnieszke stara szmato?" "co kurwa, ona już dawno tu kurwa nie mieszka" wtedy coś w tobie pękło zrozumiałeś że ona nie chce cie widzieć wypierdalasz bukiet który jej kupiłeś do śmieci płaczesz idziesz na dworzec płaczesz wracasz do domu płaczesz myślisz o samobójstwie mijają tygodnie a ty dalej czujesz się jak gówno w końcu nadchodzą wakacje już ci po niej jakoś przeszło ale cały czas ją kochasz jedziesz znowu na ten sam obóz bo najtańszy idziesz w miejsca w których byłeś z loszką by powspominać stoisz przed tym sławnym sraczem w którym pierwszy raz zasraleś słyszysz znajomy głos "anon? to ty?" widzisz tą kurwe "tęskniłąm anon, wybacz że tak sie stało byłam dziwna moja wina wszystko żałuje że tak zrobiłam spanikowałam" chłodnażaba.gif "anon, w twoim seruduszku jest jeszcze agnieszka?" "moje śliczne ty kochanie, agnieszka już dawno tutaj nie mieszka" wyjebane.jpg " odchodzisz i masz w dupie co czuje loszka kilka years later twoja kumpela z klatki nagrywa o tym piosenke bo jej o tym wyszstkim opowiedziałeś i zarabia grube miliony życie ty kurwo Kategoria:Pasta